Elle l'aurait juré
by Chl007
Summary: Edge. Marlène est seule dans la cuisine du bar, alors qu'au-dehors, c'est la panique. Tout le monde fuit. Mais Marlène est seule. Elle a peur, pour elle, pour ceux qu'elle aime. Et, elle l'aurait juré, cette armoire vient de bouger toute seule.


_Salut tout le monde ! :-)_

 _Petit OS sur Marlène et Denzel, à la fin de FF7 Advent Children, quand tout le monde est en train de taper sur Bahamut... Ben oui, franchement, c'est quoi ces adultes responsables qui laissent deux gosses tout seuls dans une ville remplie de monstres ? Non mais ils ont pas honte ?_

 _Bref... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci de votre lecture et bonne journée / nuit !_

* * *

 **Elle l'aurait juré**

* * *

Elle l'aurait juré.

Cette armoire a bougé toute seule.

Dehors, c'est tout Edge qui est en effervescence. Derrière les vitres, les gens courent, les gens fuient. Marlène les voit, à travers les carreaux, tenter de sauver leurs vies. Derrière les murs, les gens crient, les gens pleurent. Marlène ne les entend pas, mais elle devine, et ça rend sa peur plus insupportable encore.

Marlène voudrait être dehors parmi tous ces gens, elle voudrait être dans cette foule à courir et à crier. Elle voudrait être là-bas, dans la rue, avec ces personnes avec qui elle pourrait partager sa terreur.

Mais elle n'est pas là-bas. Elle est ici.

Marlène voudrait ne pas être seule.

Elle voudrait toujours vivre à Corel. Elle voudrait que ses parents ne soient pas morts. Elle voudrait que Barret, son deuxième père, soit là, avec elle. Elle voudrait qu'Aeris, la dame aux fleurs, ne soit pas morte. Elle voudrait que Cloud et Tifa soient là pour la rassurer et la protéger. Elle voudrait que Denzel soit là, pour ne plus avoir peur pour lui.

Marlène voudrait beaucoup de choses, mais tout ce qu'elle voudrait est impossible.

Et Marlène est seule, seule dans la cuisine, assise sur une chaise, à regarder les gens courir dehors. Elle est seule en compagnie de cette armoire qui, elle l'aurait juré, vient de bouger.

Marlène se lève tout doucement. Elle aimerait tirer les rideaux, pour ne plus voir la panique des gens, pour ne plus que leur panique se mêle à la sienne. Mais elle ne peut pas le faire. Parce que la fenêtre et les rideaux sont trop hauts pour elle. Et parce que de toute manière, quelque chose l'en empêche.

C'est rassurant, de voir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir peur.

Là. Ça recommence. Marlène n'avait pas rêvé. L'armoire bouge vraiment, elle tremble, de plus en plus fort. Comme si elle aussi elle avait peur. Pendant un instant, Marlène se sent rassurée. Elle est loin d'être seule. Même les meubles ont peur.

Puis elle entend les raclements. Et aussitôt, la terreur revient, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Marlène recule. Elle n'arrive pas à lâcher du regard l'armoire qui tremble de plus en plus fort. On croirait qu'elle est vivante. Les bruits s'intensifient aussi, et dans un grand craquement, le meuble en bois meurt, il explose. La fillette se protège des éclats, mais juste après, se tétanise. Car ce qui a gratté le mur au point d'y faire un trou, puis détruit la grosse armoire de la cuisine, n'est autre qu'un monstre.

Un monstre comme ceux que doivent combattre en ce moment même Barret, Tifa, Cloud, et toute sa famille de cœur.

Un monstre comme Marlène n'en a jamais vu.

C'est un énorme quadrupède noir, presque aussi grand qu'elle, avec de la fumée qui sort de son dos et de sa gueule, et un liquide dégoûtant qui coule le long de ses pattes. Il a une allure cadavérique et les oreilles déchirées, des crocs sombres et luisants. Et surtout, des yeux jaunes, d'un jaune étincelant et terrifiant, qui brillent de haine et semblent sans vie à la fois.

Marlène a peur.

Et, elle l'aurait juré, ces yeux sont devenus rouges quand ils se sont posés sur elle.

Marlène est seule.

Et elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre en grand. Mais ce n'est pas un adulte qui vient la sauver. C'est Denzel. Les habits sales et déchirés, le visage et les bras couverts de terre, de poussière et de sang. Son bandage enlevé et le liquide noir des géostigmates coulant sur son front, le long de ses tempes, de ses joues, gouttant au sol et imprégnant ses cheveux châtains.

C'est Denzel.

Le regard dur et une barre de fer à la main. Avec du sang au bout.

C'est Denzel.

Il comprend en un éclair ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il va se passer. Encore plus vite que ne l'a compris Marlène elle-même, quand elle a su qu'elle allait mourir. Mais il n'est pas comme elle. Il ne peut pas s'y résigner. Il a fini par le comprendre, avec Tifa, avec Cloud, avec tous les autres, tous ceux qui l'aiment, l'aident et le protègent.

Il ne faut jamais arrêter de se battre.

Il ne faut jamais se résigner.

Il ne faut jamais faire ce que Marlène a fait.

Alors Denzel lève sa barre de fer en criant, et court à travers la cuisine vers le monstre. Et il le frappe, encore et encore, de toutes ses forces, en criant du plus fort qu'il le peut. Parce que lui aussi a peur. Parce que lui aussi tremble. Parce que lui aussi, il sait qu'il n'est pas courageux. Il ne l'a jamais été.

Mais il veut vivre.

Et il veut que Marlène vive.

Il veut que tout le monde vive, et que tout redevienne normal. Comme avant. Sans monstres, sans morts, sans géostigmates. Sans rien de tout ça. Denzel veut vivre normalement, une vie de petit garçon. La vie heureuse à laquelle il a droit, comme Marlène, comme Cloud et Tifa, comme tout le monde.

Alors Denzel frappe, et il frappe, et il sent un liquide chaud sur ses bras, et le liquide noir couler sur ses tempes encore. Et il frappe, mais il tremble, alors il crie sa rage et sa peur.

Ce n'est pas ce monstre qui l'empêchera de vivre. Ce n'est pas ce monstre qui empêchera Marlène de vivre. Denzel comprend ce que vit Cloud. Car Denzel est comme lui. Denzel se bat pour vivre c'est en se battant que Denzel vit. Et fait vivre les autres. Fait vivre Marlène.

Il y a des coups. Des cris. Des rugissements. De douleur, de peur, d'agonie.

Et plus pesant, plus impressionnant que tout, encore plus que les grandes dents, les longues griffes noires et les yeux jaunes, ou rouges, il y a le regard de Marlène dans le dos de Denzel. Il a peur de ce qu'elle pense de lui. Mais au fond, il ne veut pas le savoir. Il fait ça pour se sauver, et pour la sauver elle, pour les sauver tous les deux.

Finalement, la bête noire arrête de bouger. Alors Denzel arrête de frapper. Il se calme, baisse les bras, regarde sans émotion visible sa barre de fer dégoulinante de sang sombre, et la créature étendue à ses pieds. Et puis, avec un mouvement de recul, il porte une main à sa tête. Le liquide noir et poisseux coule toujours le long de son front. Mais il serre les dents. Il ne dit rien. Il n'a jamais rien dit et ne dira jamais rien. Il se bat.

 **\- Denzel…**

Le garçon se retourne vers Marlène. Il lâcha sa barre en fer, passe une dernière fois sa paume sur son front humide. Il est fatigué, soudain. Il en a assez de tout ça.

Il voudrait juste que tout s'arrête. Que tout redevienne calme.

 **\- Ça va, Marlène. On va attendre que Cloud revienne.**

 **\- Cloud est là ?**

Denzel hoche la tête avec vigueur.

 **\- Oui… il va rentrer. Il me l'a promis.**

Marlène hoche la tête à son tour. Les deux enfants se sourient, une même lueur d'espoir dans le regard, puis tournent la tête vers le gros trou dans le mur.

Dehors, les gens courent toujours. Ils ont toujours peur. Mais Marlène ne veut plus fuir avec eux. Elle est encore effrayée par ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, oui. Mais maintenant, Denzel est là. Il est avec elle. Elle n'est plus seule.

Denzel s'approche d'une autre grosse armoire et la pousse de l'épaule. Marlène comprend ce qu'il veut faire et va l'aider. Ensemble, ils déplacent le lourd meuble devant le mur détruit. Puis ils s'asseyent face à face autour de la table de la cuisine, sans un mot. Ils se regardent, et regardent les gens courir dehors. Les rideaux sont toujours ouverts. Sur le sol carrelé couvert d'éclaboussures de sang, le cadavre de la bête noir finit par disparaître dans une fumée sombre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtent attention.

 **\- J'ai peur,** finit par murmurer Marlène.

 **\- Moi aussi,** avoue Denzel.

 **\- Ils sont encore en train de se battre…**

 **\- Oui.**

Marlène le sait. Ils vont gagner, encore, et tout ira mieux après. Ils ont toujours gagné. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

Mais… elle l'aurait juré.

Quand elle venait de lui parler, et aussi quand il combattait le monstre, tout à l'heure.

Denzel souriait.

Marlène l'aurait juré.


End file.
